The Adventure of a lifetime
by bella3096
Summary: After the Volturi left, Bella thought she would have her happily ever after, but turns out the story doesn't end that easily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**Just a boring shield? I don't think so!**

So that was it. I was going to have my happily ever after. Finally! I've been waiting eighteen years for this.

Days dragged on and my life was perfect. I was with the love of my life, Edward, and my daughter, Renesmee was growing in a fast way as known. My shield was becoming stronger every time. I work on it at least thirty minutes every day. I am used to going all by myself to a place full of rocks and try to shield them. I placed the rocks within a long distance from each other to make my training more exiting.

Once, the entire family was coming with me. As we arrived, Emmett started to get super exited because he finally found a field that was challenging enough to battle. He was testing my reflexes. He cast a rock towards me and accidently I stopped the rock and it crashed in the air. I was surprised by this. I was in shock. I just stood there in the middle of the field not knowing what to say while everyone was looking at me astonished.

-"Bella, what the heck was that?" Rosalie said.

-"I…I...don't know…Edward?..." I said looking at him for an answer.

I only found blank eyes.

I was about to run towards him to get him out of the trance when he said: "Carlisle, what just happened with Bella?"

Carlisle immediately stared at me and replied: "Maybe there's more about Bella's ability that we don't know"

What? I had some super cool stuff hidden in me? I didn't just have a freaking shield? All of these questions began to pop in my mind faster than you could expect. The only thing I wanted to do right now was to throw a big scream. I wasn't sure if it was an excitement scream or because I was freaked by my new encountered ability. I found the strength to control myself.

Suddenly we were moving. Edward had grabbed me by the wrist and we were heading back home to have me checked out, I just knew it. Carlisle told me to sit in the doctor's chair in his office and wait for him. He was calling Eleazar, for sure. Turns out he was busy and couldn't make it.

Alice was standing under the doorframe quietly. Her eyes soon went blank and Edward became curious.

-"That's an amazing idea." He said.

-"Well, yeah. I'm full of amazing ideas, Edward." Alice replied

I only had time to laugh because I found Edward gathering stuff to throw at me. How did I know he was throwing them at me? Well it was too obvious.

He took me outside and everyone was gathered in a circle. And the show started. Books, glasses, rocks and more were thrown by everyone at the same time at me. The only thing I did was to think about stopping them and that did it.

The stuff was suspended in the air and everyone was grinning, like they were satisfied by my reaction.

I was satisfied and excited at the same time. I had a super cool ability. Apparently, I didn't only have a shield I had psychic abilities. What did they include? Well, I had to figure that out.

**Just when you think things are great.**

That night, after Renesmee was out, Edward and I got talking about the ability. He knew what psychic abilities included. He told me that I was able to manipulate stuff with my mind like stop and move them. I could also crash them and even protect myself from any attack with a shield.

He could see the enthusiasm in my eyes as he explained.

-"I knew you were more than a simple shield, love. You are so special in every single way." Edward said.

-"Maybe, but not more special than you" I replied

And that was the last thing we said until the morning.

That morning, Renesmee was taken to La Push by Jacob. Being that far from my daughter freaked me out a lot but I guess I had to trust Jacob. He was still my best friend.

Edward and I headed over to Carlisle's. Rose and Emmett were gone for the day. Jasper and Alice were watching television on the living room. Esme had her eyes on a new set of blueprints; she was designing a house for someone, apparently. Carlisle was in his office checking over some results of a patient.

We sat with Jasper and Alice to watch a game between the Yankees and the Red Sox. Baseball, awesome. Becoming a vampire made me become more in to sports than I could ever imagine.

Alice was so thrilled to watch the game as I was and she was dancing until she dropped herself to the back part of the sofa and her eyes went blank.

-"Oh, God!" I gasped

Wait, what? I knew what she saw?

I saw a group of newborn vampires attacking us but it was not in Forks because it didn't look like the town I know.

Edward was serious. He knew I saw Alice's vision. He was not surprised by this.

-"Don't freak out" he said with his velvet voice "it is normal, part if your ability"

-"I'll try to keep calm" I replied.

I did it on purpose I just wanted to know what was on her mind and wished to be able to read her mind, but in the very inside I just focused on doing it.

Jasper asked Alice what she saw. He already knew I could read minds. Don't ask how but he did know.

Alice told him, she said she saw Maria behind this new army. She told Jasper that she was planning to take over Dallas, to claim what was hers.

Before Alice could finish her story, Jasper was already calling Esme and Carlisle. Just half second later, Emmett and Rosalie came through the door.

**The battle.**

We had two weeks to get ready. As soon as Jake brought back Renesmee we told him everything and he said his pack would join us.

We had everything ready the only thing missing was the numbers of the newborns. I had done some serious training and improved a lot with my ability.

It was decided that Renesmee was staying over Charlie's and that Sam's pack were taking an eye on them. That gave me some peace, even thought the idea of leaving my daughter without my protection was not my favorite thing to do.

The night before the battle, we decided to hunt to be strong. We decided that we would hunt near Dallas, just to be aware of any kind of movements.

The sun arose and we were ready. We stood on the field Alice saw the newborns were going to stop.

I had a sarcastic grin on my face. The field was perfect; it had a lot of rocks!

Alice's eyes were blank again.

-"They're coming, no more than two minutes" she said in her squeaky voice.

The eight vampires standing on the field went still and ready to attack. Each couple stood together, so that divided us in four groups. The werewolves stood invisible behind the trees.

And it all started. A group of twenty newborns led by Maria started to run towards us with frantic looks on their faces. Two of them were headed to me and all I did was stop them. Then, I decided how I would end them. Making their brains explode was an excellent idea. So that was it. Two newborns down.

Rocks started to fly around the field. I was so proud of myself. Four down, two to go. The rest were already dead. Wow, our coven was incredibly strong and fast. I had forgotten about the werewolves, the two coming to me were killed in a second by Jake and Embry. So cool!

Vampires and werewolves stood staring at each other on the field. Carlisle approached to me and asked me if I could gather all the corpses. I agreed.

The next thing I saw was a huge pile of dead newborns burning in flames.

We returned to Forks after the fire extinguished and Edward and I went to pick up Renesmee.

She was excited to see us and we were too.

-"How was it daddy? Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" she asked in her pretty little voice.

-"It was fine, sweetie. You didn't miss anything good. We are okay, nothing wrong happened" he told her, so calmly.

-"Thank God. I was starting to freak out." Renesmee said to us.

She was worried. She loved us.

**A letter.**

We headed home. The rest were already settled down and were doing their usual stuff.

Edward and I went hunting with Renesmee. Jacob joined us shortly after.

As usual, Edward went looking for his mountain lion, Renesmee opted for elk, Jake caught a huge lion and I decided to go more into the forest in search of my favorite animal: the panther. Don't ask me why I love them, maybe it's because their blood tastes so sweet. It becomes so pleasant and kills my thirst.

After a few hours of hunting, it was dark and we took our daughter to out cottage to put her down. My husband and I had to go over Carlisle's to discuss some stuff. Jacob offered to take care of her until we came back.

We parted to the big three story house. When we arrived they were all sitting in the dining table. Worried expressions burst out of their faces. A letter lied on the table.

It was addressed to three people: Alice, Edward and me. It came from the Volturi.

Nothing good ever came from the Volturi.

-"Alice?" I called worrying, expecting an answer. I didn't even dare to read her mind.

I knew something was wrong. Problems were coming. Just when we thought things were becoming peaceful again.

-"I think you should open the envelope, Bella." Carlisle said. "The first name is yours."

-"Ok" I nodded while I said this.

I took the letter and opened.

Tension was growing in my face. As I read the letter, a sense of shock, experienced before was growing alive in me.

-"What is it?" Edward asked. I had forgotten I was the only exception to his gift.

-"Th- they want us to go. They want to talk to us." I answered with problems.

-"I know what they want, they want us to join the guard." Alice stated getting out of her trance.

-"You should go and turn them down" a sweet voice said. I didn't turn but I recognized Esme's voice.

-"That won't be easy, they have Chelsea"

-"That won't be a problem" I responded to Edward, staring at him with a confident look.

We stayed there for three hours. We decided our plan.

Alice told us they wanted us because we were great warriors and gave the Volturi an advantage with Alice's visions, Edward's mindreading and my shield. Aro didn't know that they were actually psychic abilities. I knew he would find out when he saw me again.

She said she saw a group of vampires rebelling against the Volturi. They were very dangerous vampires and Aro wasn't sure that he would make it without a scratch.

During those hours, we discussed about going. I wasn't sure about that because that meant leaving Renesmee alone. I was terrified. I didn't like the idea of leaving my family: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Charlie. But I had to do it, for their safety.

It was decided then, we were going and the group included Alice, Edward, Jasper, yes, Jasper, he wanted to take care of Alice, he couldn't leave her alone in this situation; and me. The plan was to go to Volterra, be part of the Volturi for a couple of weeks, battle against the vampires, win and come back to our family.

Renesmee was staying with Carlisle and Esme. Jacob would also take care of her. What else could I ask for? But still, I was leaving my daughter. I had become very protective of her, so I couldn't stand that.

How could a simple letter change your life in seconds? That was impressive.

**Presenting my ability. **

The next morning we were taking a plane to Italy. We had to do two scales, perfect! One was in New York and the other one in London. By the late evening we reached Italy. After getting out of the airport, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I set off directly to the Volturi castle.

We ran to get a car, as usua,l a stolen car. This time we got something not that fancy, for my car lover family. We took a Porsche Cayenne. I thought it was ok but I knew they were disappointed. Maybe the car lover thing was growing inside me. I expected something better as well.

Edward drove through the city as quickly as he could. Right now I wasn't freaked out because I was used to speed at the moment. The four vampires got to the castle in less than ten minutes.

It looked like they were waiting for us. Demetri and Felix where standing patiently on the other side of the door. They were surprised to see Jasper with us.

We claimed that he was coming with us and they accepted.

Jane was waiting by the big door that opened to the three old vampires.

-"Shall we?" she said in a sweet voice.

My family and I, together with the guard vampires got inside the big door. Aro, Caius and Marcus where sitting on their big chairs. Aro seemed happy to see us but surprised to see one vampire more than the asked.

-"Greetings, my friends" said Aro. "We were expecting you."

-"Aro." the four of us said in one voice.

-"Good to have you back, dear ones. Now, who is your friend? I'm afraid I haven't been introduced to him." He said.

-"My name is Jasper Hale, sir."

-"May I? " asked Aro to Jasper, wanting to touch his hand and know every memory in Jasper's mind.

Jasper extended his hand and Aro's eyes became focused. In less than ten seconds, every memory inside Jasper was known to Aro.

He chuckled and then continued.

-"So, my dear friends, I think you may know why I asked you to come from the sudden. Well, you three, I mean four now, have something I want. Edward, your gift is exceptional. Alice, predicting the future is something I would kill to get. Japer, your gift of controlling emotions is very impressive and would do a lot of good here in the Volturi. Bella, my newly born Bella, you have something that I have been watching very closely, you have psychic abilities. I want to see what you are able to do. Felix?" Aro called.

I simply nodded but deep inside I was dying to know how strong I was. Edward was preoccupied by this. But I let my shield down and let him read in my mind that everything was going to be ok.

I stood on one side of the big room and Felix across it. And the fun started.

He sprang across the little field ready to tackle me. I stood ready to stop him, when he was close enough, I spread a shield and stopped him, throwing him through the space we had.

He got up and, before he could make any move, I suspended him on the air, making pressure in his throat. He was chocking. I had a small grin on my face by that time.

Fun was just starting. I got a glimpse of Edward's face. He had a proud grin. I so loved that grin!

-"Impressive. " Aro called. He walked towards me and I released Felix. "My friends, as I told you, you would be perfect for us in the guard. Please, I ask you to join us today and fight the wrong."

The four of us shared looks and instantly we knew that it was going to be hard to be there but we had to do it to protect our family. We knew the Voluti wouldn't stop until they had us.

-"Fine" said Edward in his velvet voice, the voice that dazzled me in every single way. "We'll join you today."

-"Marvelous!' cried Aro."Jane, dear, be a sweetheart and bring the cloaks please."

Jane left the room and four seconds later she returned with four black cloaks. She handed one for each and we put them on.

-"Alice, Bella, you would be perfect next to me. Stay here by my sides." Aro was bursting in joy with us being there, especially Alice. "Edward you'll protect Caius. Jasper, you Marcus. I know you two are excellent warriors so a little fight won't be a problem."

During the next six hours, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I stood next to those three doing nothing, hearing their senseless conversations about who in the world knows. The only thing I know is that neither of us was paying attention to them. We were more worried about when we would get out of there.

Demitri entered the room leading two hunky guys holding a man that seemed like a beggar. They stood in front of the one I was supposed to protect. He gave me a look that pointed to the man and I was starting to freak out. Jasper managed to control me. I took the man by the neck and half second later he corpse laid on the floor.

During the next ten hours, I stood next to Aro freaked about what I did.

"_I've never killed someone. I'm a monster! I just want to die, kill me now please!"_ I thought so Edward could hear me.

"_Bella, keep calm you are not a monster, you were forced to do it, try to keep it together. Don't worry love, everything would be over soon."_ He thought.

After sixteen hours of being there standing next to them, we were allowed to leave. Alec took us to our rooms they gave us two, one for Alice and Jasper and the other for Edward and me.

**The Army of Vampires.**

This routine had to be done for two weeks. Sixteen long hours of being standing next to them listening to their conversations and killing people. I thank God I had only to do it three more times. I also thanked that vampires were not so desperate to die.

Edward and I were having a mental conversation about their boring topics and how much I loved him and how much he loved me too. Yes, one topic led to another!

Suddenly, Alice stood still without moving an inch. Both of us immediately turned to read her vision. It was them. The army of vampires coming to threaten the Volturi.

-"They're coming" Alice said in a desperate voice.

-"How long before they arrive?" Marcus said with a stony voice.

-"Not much, three days."

-"Perfect!" cried Aro.

During the next two days the guard was getting ready to battle. I practiced with Edward. Only once Felix challenged me and lost the match. Jane also challenged me and lost too.

The day of the battle arrived. We all stood quiet on the field Alice said they were coming from. This was going to be interesting.

They arrived. The army came in a huge mass, there were at least thirty vampires coming to attack us. Action began.

Vampires ran across the field killing and breaking necks. The four of us where excellent, we had skills.

The battle was very easy. I thought mature vampires that know how to fight would be a more interesting enemy but it was the same thing as newborns.

At the end of the battle, Aro ordered me to gather all the bodies. I nodded.

Caius opened a lighter and threw it to the bodies. Instantly a huge flame arose from the corpses.

**7. We are out of here.**

-"Now that we accomplished our mission I think we are free to go!" Jasper cried out during our free time.

-"Don't forget that first we have to tell the three men sitting on those chairs" Edward reminded.

-"Don't worry, first thing when we get to the castle, we are telling them we are leaving" I said.

Said and done. When, everything was normal again in the castle, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I approached to Aro and his brothers to tell them we were leaving.

-"That is impossible, I can't let you go." Aro said.

-"Don't worry there won't be any more trouble for the Volturi in a thousand years. I know for sure that by the time trouble comes you would have better warriors than us four." That was the tiny voice of Alice.

-"Well, then in that case there is no other choice to let you go, but feel free to join us whenever you want." He said.

We nodded, then handed the cloaks and we left.

The trip back home was longer than the trip to Italy, or maybe it was just the anxiety of seeing Renesmee that kept time from running.

As soon as we got home, she came down the stairs running with her arms open to give us a huge hug. We lifted her and twirled around the front door.

We put her down and went to say hi to the Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmet. We gave them some souvenirs we got for them before getting on the plane. They were happy.

I had everything I could wish for, my daughter, my husband, my family. What else could I ask for?

I could say that I had a happily ever after…at last.

**THE END**

**Hope you guys liked it, I had a great time writing it. Please review.  
><strong>


End file.
